Twilight: First Season
by Emmett's Chickie-Babe
Summary: Its 10 years after breaking Dawn. The Cullens Have moved with jacob tagging along. Rennesme and Jacob are starting to go though their last stage of Jacobs imprint.
1. The Start of Something New

First Season

Chapter One

Rennesmes P.O.V

Based On characters From the Twilight Saga

All rights go to Stephanie Meyer

10 Years after Breaking Dawn.

"Nessie, Nessie" My mother woke me up.

"Oh, Great, new school" I said.

Mum Laughed and walked out of my room.

I'm the only vampire in the house that has to sleep, apart from Jacob, but that doesn't count because he is a ware wolf, kind of. I got up and the first person I saw was Jacob. We were best friends and he was mine to keep.

Dad kissed me on the hair and Alice and Rosalie gave me a hug. We were all going to start at our brand new high school. We were going to act as if we were all adopted by Carlisle and Esme. For example Mum would be my sister while we were at school and I would have to call her Bella. Same goes with my dad he would be my brother and I would call him Edward.

We took dads silver Volvo and Emmett's Cool as jeep.

We walked slowly to the main office. Emmett had his arm around Rosalie's shoulder; Dad had his arm around mum's waist while Alice and Jaspers hands were entwined. Me and Jacob were bumping each other in the arm with our elbows. My Next Bump was so hard that Jacob fell over into a puddle and his long black hair was drenched, all of the family started to laugh, Jacob just glared at me, but his glare lightened up in to a smile. When he smiled at me my un-normal heart did this skip I had never experienced. I shook My Head in confusion and helped Jake up. Edward was looking at me weird as like to say he knew what the skip meant. Bella Knew what he was thinking even though she's not the one with the mind reading.

"Nice way to start at a new school" Jake laughed.

"I say" I replied.

***

We all came out of the front office. Jacob, Dad, Mum and I were going to be in junior year together and Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice in senior year. We were not going to stay here as long as we did in forks.

Bella and I started to walk to P.E while Edward and Jake were in a serious convocation, still out side the front office. They were still close enough to hear them with my vampire ears.

"It's happening, the last stage of your imprint" Edward said harshly.

"Nah you don't say Ed" Jake sarcastically replied.

I turned to my mum and said "Bella, what's Imprint?"

Bella stopped dead in her tracks and started having a silent conversation with Edward.


	2. Not Now

Chapter Two

Bella's P.O.V

I Looked at Edward and took my shield of my mind. He looked at me with his too gorges smile, he is still proud of me after all this time. He likes to hear my thoughts when I decide to share them with him. Then he actually listened to what I was thinking:

_Nice going, she heard you. _

He just stared at me, his face telling me what he was thinking _oh, crap!_

I thought backed to him _yeh, that's what I thought_ and then I closed my mind.

Then I had a thought and opened my mind again and thought: _Feathers. _Hiseyes opened in anticipation at the thought. _Later_ Then I closed my mind once again. I don't know why I was thinking about feathers at a time like this when my daughter is about to find out about Jacob imprinting on her, she doesn't even now what imprinting is. How am I going to explain it to her?

Nessie and I started walking to the where ever we had to go for P.E. Nessie just stared at me ready for the answer to be thrown at her.

"I'll tell you this. Jacob… yeh Jacob will tell you when he thinks you are ready to know what imprinting is, okay?"

I hope Edward was listening to Nessie thought right now. I took a peak at his and Jacobs time table they were exactly the same except that when Jacob had a cooking class Edward had music. So... if Edward was listening he could remind Jacob what we decided those many years a go, that he would Rennesme when he thought the time was right.

***

The day went past slowly even for the Vampires in the school. After School we all went home. At school we just stayed to our self's as usual. As soon as we got to our new home Rennesme ran too her room because Jacob wouldn't tell her what imprinting was. This is a summery of the trip home:

"So... Jacob, what's imprinting" Nessie said as soon as we hit the car.

Jacob glared at me and I got the feeling that Edward forgot to tell Jacob. Edward gave me an innocence smile like he new what I was thinking even though I didn't even remove my shield.

"Umm… I'll tell you another day" he finally replied.

Nessie looked at me and put her hand on my face, I saw me giving her the answer, when I came back to normal I shook my head and said "Jacob will tell you". Then I saw Edward shaking he head. We were no going to tell her it was Jacobs's job. Jacob is the one who imprinted on her and he's the one that has to go through the 3 stages with her: 1. Brother, 2. Friend and 3. lover. Every time I thought about my best friend falling in love with my daughter I cringe. I opened my mind "_What stage is Jacob on"_. He put three fingers up, the one I was hoping he would no show me.

"Oh, some one has to tell me" Nessie said angrily.

We all stayed quiet.

As soon as we got home I ran vampire speed, right after Nessie, to Edwards and my room and just layer there until Edward came up a couple of minutes later. Apparently Esme is worried about me.

Edward reminded me what I told him we do when later came around. I just wasn't in the mood. We just talked about imprinting. That was until Esme came hurling her self into our room.

"Rennesme is gone!" she shouted.


	3. Missing

Chapter Three

Edwards P.O.V

"What" Bella technically screamed.

"Me and Alice were going to ask if she wanted to go hunting, then I went into her room and she wasn't there and the window was opened" Esme said fast that only a vampire could know what she was saying and with a worried look on her face.

I couldn't hear Nessie's thoughts at all.

"How could you not know what she was thinking, you could have prevented this" Bella whimpered at me.

_Oh my god, where could she be. We need to go looking for her _Esme thought.

"I had my mind on other things, like the imprinting and what you said before" I replied to Bella's question.

Bella was right though this was all my fault if only I was paying attention. The whole family heard the commotion and all transferred together in our room.

"What's happening?" Rosalie and Carlisle asked together.

"Rennesme is missing" Esme worriedly replied.

That's when Emmett pulled into the room. _Edward, can you tell me where Jake is? Wanted to see if he would wrestle with me and I don't want Rosalie to find out,_ Emmett thought_. _Then he kind of saw every one in the room.

"Hey, what's happening" Emmett Wondered.

Esme repeated the story for very one to hear. That's when I thought where Jacob is. I listened for his thoughts and could not find them. I turned to Bella.

"I think she is with Jake, I can't hear his thought either" I suggested to her.

She Thought about it and nodded her head.

"Can you see anything Alice" We asked.

***

Emmett and I searching for them, we new we could find them if we followed Jacob's sent. Alice told us where about to look. We went into the woods and we found them eventually. They new we were there. Emmett wanted to go punch Jake out for taking her, but I new this part of the imprint was important.

"I can't tell you" Jacob said. It sounded like he was tired of giving the same answer over and over.

"I'll tell you this, it can only happen to a ware wolf and the person he imprints on" he reasoned with her plea, that we only guessed what the plea was.

"Why can't you tell me?" Nessie Asked._ I know it has something to do with me, but I just don't know how. _

Then Emmett jumped in.

He hugged Nessie and said to her "We don't think you're ready". Nessie and Emmett are really close and this is something they had, they looked out for each other. Jake looked at Emmett with a thankyou look on his face. Emmett nodded his head. Nessie touched Jake's face and he saw him giving the information she wanted to her. He came to and then Nessie touched Emmett's face she made him see; himself getting bashed up by Nessie. Emmett smiled. They walked over to me and I read her mind.

_I am never going to talk to you, mum or Jake ever again. _She was so angry. She might look like a 16 year old and know everything there is to know but she still was only 10 years old at heart.

_You better have found her _Bella thought. We had, just Bella didn't know the whole story yet.


	4. Two Weeks Later

Chapter four

Jacobs P.O.V

2 Weeks Later

In two Weeks everything was different. My life was turned around. Nessie had not said a word to me for 2 weeks. Apart from when she had to ask for something. It was always an awkward silence. She wasn't even talking to Bella and Edward.

Every Time I look at Nessie my heart stops and reboots, this started about a 2 months ago but I can't tell her just yet what the imprint is all about. I still don't think she will understand. Oh god I Still doesn't understand it sometimes. Oh god this is not going to go well.

***

Rennesme was sitting on her bed in her room reading what looked like _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_ when I went into her room to talk to her. Edward was tailing at my heels. I wanted Edward to be there so if she didn't talk I would be able to know what she was thinking, But when I got at the door:

"I had a change of heart, I think I should do this alone" I said to Edward. Edward Just Nodded hi head turned around and walked to the lounge room and sat next to Bella. She put down the book down and looked up and just glared at me. That look hurt it really did.

"If you really want to know then I should tell you." I mumbled. She looked surprised.

I tell Nessie what imprinting was then for the hard bit.

"Ever since I first saw you, you were about 10 minutes old maybe even less, I loved you but not the way I love you now. When I first saw you, you were my little sister and I had to look out for you. When you looked about 14 you were my best friend and I was there for you tell me anything and just be there for you. Now I Just love you and have to be with you. This sounds really weird…. But I am in love with you but it is stronger then that" I said looking down at my hands kind of embarrassed. Okay I lie it was so… shameful.

Rennesme pulled my Face up and tiled her face towards mine. Then the unexpected thing happens: her firm tender lips landed upon mine. Her mouth opened and it became a little more passionate. She pulls lips from mine and we stare at each other.

"I am already I love with you"

She leans in to kiss me again and our lips were just about to touch when; The door went flying of the hinges and Emmett and Edward were just staring down at me and Jasper was growling from behind.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER" Edward shouted.

Emmett grabbed me by the collar and dragged me outside.


	5. A bashing

**First Season **

**Chapter 5**

**Emmett P.O.V **

**This Might be Bad but i had fun Writing it hope you enjoy!**

*******

I had Jacob by the collar pulling him down the stairs. This was going to be fun.

"You got that right" Edward commented at my thoughts.

I heard Jasper and Edward follow me down the stairs.

"What the F*^# do you think your doing to me?" Jacob screamed.

By this time we were all out side Rosalie was giggling at us and she winked at me. By this time we were all out side in the front yard. I threw Jacob on the ground and booted him in the stomach.

"How you like that dog, huh?" I shouted at him.

I pulled him off the gravel, and held him so that I had my arms under his arm pits and around his shoulders.

Edward was first in line to kick the flea bag.

"You have no idea how long I have waited to do this" Then punched him in the face.

"Oh, that one put him in a lot of pain" Jasper said with a grin on his face.

Oh crap, stop making me laugh your killing.

"Emmett Jacob is slipping" Jasper said in between his laughs. I gripped him tighter and heard him wince.

Then out of no where Jasper kicked him right in the spot that would have absolutely killed him. I burst out laughing and dropped the dog. He fell onto his knees. Rosalie came out and kicked one more time then:

"Stop!" Nessie practically cried.

Esme, Bella, Carlisle and Alice came running out of the house after Nessie.

"What the hell do you think you are doing" Esme Shouted at us.

"Beating up Jake, what dose it look like" I replied "It looks pretty obvious" I said.

The four of us laughed as Bella and Nessie ran to help the Dog on the floor.

They helped him inside.

"Family meeting now" Carlisle said angrily.

Me and Jasper looked at Edward. _What's happening? I asked him silently._

"Were all grounded for a hole month and Nessie is grounded for two weeks" he replied.

"Who says were grounded" Jasper and jinxed each other.

"Carlisle and Esme"

"We'll wiggle our self's out of this one" Rosalie said with a smile.

"I don't know babe it sounds pretty serious, even Nessies getting punished by Mum and Dad" I in my not so serious voice.

"No, Esme isn't grounding Nessie that's me. She kissed him man. That's just so gross" Edward blurted.

I looked at him. What a father, he is grounding her because of a make out session.

"It wasn't just any guy though Em, it was Jacob a DOG!" he spat the last word out like it was a swear word. OOOO that's what I can do later make a list of swear words. I know what my first word is to. He he.

*******

**Please Reveiw **

**EbZ **


	6. A Meeting

**Chapter 6 **

**A Meeting**

**Carlisle P.O.V**

I could not believe that my children were capable of such thing. Bashing a man up for no reason. Well I don't even know if there was a reason.

"I can't believe you!" I shouted.

Esme was standing next to me. She has no words she was that angry. I looked at for some help but she just shrugged back. I looked at the sulking children sitting around the table. Alice was standing behind Jasper holding him down as to say she has seen the future and there going to run for it.

"We were thinking about" Edward mumbled under his breath.

"Why would you do such a thing?" Esme Asked.

"We… he" they started to say until Esme cut them off.

"You hurt Jacob, he became apart of this family along time ago. What did he do to you, that he deserved that? And no one I repeat no one deserves that punishment"

The children just slumped in their chairs.

I have never seen my wife so angry.

"Calm down Esme, Sweetie" I soothed.

"You're all grounded" I growled at them

"We know how long" Rosalie hissed.

"Esme, sweets, how about you go check on Jacob and help Bella, Alice and Nessie" I whispered.

"For a Month" she said and walked out of the dinning room.

"Anyone care to give me a reason for what happened out there?" I asked.

Edward stood up. "He kissed Rennesme, so we thought we would teach him a lesson" He said with a smile on his face. Nessie ran down the stairs to her father and started to scream at him and hitting Edward in the chest.

"How could you, How could you. He did nothing" She slumped down on her knees.

I could not handle it so I went upstairs to see if Jake was alright. As I was walking up the stairs I saw Edward pick up Nessie and take her to the couch. When I got to Jacob's room I saw Bella was sitting on the chair next to the bed and Esme sitting on the bed.

"Hey Doc" Jake said sitting up in his bed.

"How are you?" I asked

"Fit as a Fiddle" he replied.

"One thing I don't understand id that Edward new this was going to happen eventually" Bella said out of no where.

"I never thought of that" Esme said. "And Bella is right this was going to happen"

I slumped my shoulders a bad habit I picked up from Emmett. I went and stood next to Bella.

"Carlisle, can you get the children to come up here please?" Esme Asked

"You called" Edward was at the door with the rest of the children.


	7. An Apology

An Apology

Edwards P.O.V

Everyone was behind me, ready to say we were sorry to Jake. I can't believe that Esme is making us do this.

We walked in. Rosalie had NO intentions on saying sorry but I saw Alice in the corner staring Jasper Down.

I walked straight to the bed and did not look at the dog in the face.

"I am sorry that we hurt you" I mumbled.

"Yeh I am too" Emmet said, and it looked like he really meant it too.

"Same here" Jasper agreed.

Now every one was staring at Rose that's when Nessie walked in.

"Please say you're sorry, rose?" she asked her aunt'.

"Please Babe?" Emmett asked too.

_I really want to play wrestling again with him. _Emmett thought.

"Okay, fine, but I am only doing it for Nessie, Jake I am sorry that we bashed you up" She yelled.

"Apology accepted" Jake said with the grin.

_Why can't these people just leave I want to be with Nessie, Oh shoot you can hear me can't you Eddy? _Jake said.

I nodded "and don't call me Eddy, let's go people let Jacob and Nessie as they were before we rudely interrupted" I suggested.

"Who are you and what have you done with my Brother?"Alice Questioned.

I chuckled and walked out of the room. I realised something: I knew that this was always going to happen. The love that Jacob has for Nessie is stronger then any normal love. I should have realised this.

I shut the door, but not before hearing:

"Love you Nes more then anything"

"I love you too Jake"

I shook my head with a smile upon my face and walked down the corridor, was I walked past Alice who hit me in the back of the head. I just kept walking to my bedroom were Bella was waiting for me.

"So what you want to do?" I asked sliding across the bed to her and kissing her on the collar bone.

"Uh-ah mister, none for you for a month"

"Huh, what are you talking about?" I replied.

"No feathers for a month because of what you did to Jake"

"Not Fare"

"Don't be a child Edward" Bella laughed.

I put my hands on her hips and pulled her on the bed.

"Edward, No"

And she got up and left the room. This is going to be the worst month of my life.

THE END


End file.
